Yakuza Thug Life
by ShyReaper
Summary: It was just a normal day like any other. Len was just walking home from school..that is until he was rough handled, stuffed into a van, then knocked out only to find himself staring straight at the boss of the yakuza in his hometown. He's given a striking proposal that he's DYING to accept. Thus is the start of Len's whacky adventure with the yakuza behind every step of the way.
1. Len-napped

Len-napped

""Wha—?!" Len says before he hears shuffling from behind and finds himself being shoved into a black creepy van. A large hand prevents him from screaming 'rape' as someone quickly ties a blindfold over his eyes and stuff a rag into his mouth. He feared for the worst as he chewed on the rag, trying desperately to remove it.

"_Slu-murghphu!"_ He slobbered. A large, burly, balding man (with the stereotypical-gangster knife scar across his right eye) slammed his giant fist into Len's stomach, immediately silencing the boy who's never felt anything close to real pain before. All the contents of his stomach threatened to pour out but luckily it was mostly air and stomach acid since he had a light meal beforehand. His body went into a short spasm before it went limp.

"Q'it ya yappin', p'ink!" The man who punched him had spoken in such a thick and heavy accent that he could barely understand the words, let alone the dialect. Was that even an accent of any actual nationality? **(AN: No. It's not.)**

"Don't hurt the merch', Zaz, or the Boss will be mad." The only other man in the back of the car, Mario, uncaringly said. He was pretty much the opposite of the big guy, although Len could not see that in his current predicament. He was short rather than tall (but still taller than Len by a good measure), thin and lanky like a snake instead of hefty and wide, and his hair was slicked black that was combed neatly in front and he was pointy. They both shared the same accent but Mario's was much easier to understand, to an extent, compared to the big one, Zaz (if that's even his real name).

Upon recognizing the word _'merch'_, Len grew frantic once again. This can't be right! Does this means he's going to get raped? Or is he just meat for the slaughter?! Worse, perhaps they were sick enough to do both and not exactly in that order, either!

"Quiet down or do you want my bro Zaz to punch ya again?"

_'__Screw that! I would rather not be raped/eaten by some disgusting fat criminal pigs!'_ Len imagined what kind of sicko would want a young, nubile boy like him. Only the most depraved individuals would come to mind and all of them would probably 'play' with him first. That type of play would probably involve stuffs of nightmares like the peeling of his skin, the ripping of his nails and bones off, or maybe even the act of throwing him into an iron maiden or something! He had to fight!

Another blow went to his stomach and being coupled with the pain from earlier, he fainted.

"Now ya gone and done it, Zaz, the Boss will be pissed."

"Sh'it it, Mario, ya t'od 'im tha' I kin p'inch 'im iffen he be trouble a'gin." Zaz growled in a deep voice.

"Eh, I suppose ya right. I did say that, didn't I?" The skinny man leaned back with his arms behind his head. He lazily tipped the rim of his dark fedora over his eyes. "Well, it's not like the Boss is goin' to kill me." He peeked out at him from under his hat for a second and muttered, "You, maybe."

"Aa, crap!" The large man's purple pupils shrunk to the sizes of peas at the realization and before he could get anything else out of his partner, Mario was out like a light. He nervously fiddled with his thumbs in his huge lap as he nervously looked back from Mario to Len repeatedly. He let out a deep sigh, not wanting to accept his fate but seeing no other options.

This was going to be a _loooong_ five minute drive back.

* * *

"Ow!" Len spat as his gag and blindfold was removed and a hand gave him a harsh shove at his back, causing him to tilt forward and fall face-flat into the floor. Blinking a few times, he found himself in a low lighted room. It was huge, or at least it was bigger than any single room that he's ever been in and despite looking somewhat ancient it was well managed and taken care of. In fact, with the probably silk (he wasn't sure) tapestries and ancient scrolls hanging on the walls, he'd have thought it was something straight out of Japan's ancient royals' home.

"Th' br'its here, m'aste'r!" Zaz says.

"Did you really need to be so harsh with the boy?" A disturbingly mellow and nonchalant voice chastises the brute.

Len looked up from the ground and saw an older white-haired man, around his mid 40's, sitting down on a tatami mat in front of him. He was slightly on the wrinkly side but his white skin still contained a lot of youth in him. His eyes were sharp and curved upwards like he was in a perpetually good mood, almost looking like they were closed. It was unnerving. The man, Nolan, caught Len's gaze and smiled, his lips stretching from ear to ear in a Cheshire like grin. His eyes widened enough to let Len see red eyes causing him to shiver.

"He seems perfect," Nolan says, clasping his hands. He stands up and Len sees that he's somewhat small for his age, maybe even the same height as him. He walks in perfectly aligned strides, his black yukata making light flapping sounds with each step.

Len visibly sweats as the man kneels in front of him and grabs his chin, raising him to meet his gaze to study him.

"Yes, he's perfect." Nolan smiles again but this time Len was able to get a glimpse of his teeth and could have sworn they were fangs!

"Oy, I th'nk ya scarin' the boy, Nolan." Mario chimed in with his arms crossed, lazily leaning on the wall with one foot propped against it. "So, Boss, did we do good?" He added, sounding more earnest, even taking his fedora off to look more genuine.

"Ya! Di' w' do'i?!" Zaz chimes in in an almost fearful yet giddy way.

"Well," Nolan frowns for a second, "You were asked to just get Kagamine Len. It's not like it was a difficult request, _assuming_ he's the boy but I doubt you'd disappoint." He turns around and calls out to someone. "This _is _Kagamine Len, right Boss?"

Boss? Len perks up at the man who he had previously thought was the boss of the gangsters. He peers over to the side and notices that the wall—no, it was a shoji screen—moving aside to reveal a small figure sitting down like Nolan was previously.

The individual was lying atop a large plush red pillow atop the tatami mat and seemed to be a bit bored but they gave a slight nod at Nolan who quickly stood up, pulling Len up by the arm with him.

Len froze where he stood, gawking. He wanted to back away when he adjusted his vision enough to see the 'boss' everyone was referring to. It couldn't be! Why did _that_ person want to kidnap him? What could they possibly want from him? Of all the villains in the world, why that person?! This was way worse than anything he could have imagined!

"Mazoku Rin?!" He screeched before he was knocked out shortly afterwards with a huge sting in the back of his neck.

"D'mn kik 'o 'spect fu' bass," Zaz muttered, brushing his hands together. A small cough caught his attention and the big man found everyone looking at him, especially his boss, Date Rin. She raised an eyebrow at him, the gesture questioning what he had just done. He looked down at the unconscious Kagamine Len and his face turned blue. The last thing going through his mind was, _'I'm so screwed!'_


	2. Len-prosal

Len-prosal

"Augh..." Len groans, rubbing the back of his neck. He hisses and finally lets go when the pain returns in full throttle. "What happened to me…?" When he turns around, he nearly screams as a certain blonde squats down, staring at him. "Ah, you almost scared me—" He says, panting with his left hand over his heart. He looks around before his neck snaps in a whiplash, doing a double take to look at the girl who he was talking to, "_Mazoku_ _Rin?!_"

She opens her mouth to say something but before any words could come out; a strong hand grabs him by the mouth and arms, shoving him into the ground.

"Please don't address the Boss so disrespectfully," Nolan smiles with lidded eyes. Glowing red peaks out from the line between his lids. "Is that **clear**?" He asks with a venomous tone roughly masked by a pleasantly fake voice.

Sweat streaks down between Len's eyes.

"Yeah, don't wanna end up lik' Zaz, now do ya?" Mario adds. The juggernaut from before is lying on the ground, sucking on his thumb and crying to himself. That actually would have been funny if Len wasn't in his current predicament.

"What do you want from me?!" Len asks, painfully forcing his head to turn—despite Nolan's grip on him—to look at Rin. He summoned all the courage that he could muster and glared at her, hoping that she took his bluff and saw him as not a pansy. Those gangster types have a lot of respect for hardened people, and if he plays his cards right, they won't kill him—

"I want you to go to the school prom with me." Rin finally said, breaking his chain of thought. She stated it as if she was just talking about the weather but the meaning behind her words didn't lessen in their blow.

His jaw threatened to fall off from how fast he opened it. He didn't mean to play it _that good_! Not that she was bad looking or anything—now that he got a better look at her—but regardless! He didn't want to date the infamous _Date __Rin_!

Unbeknownst to Len, everyone else around him held similar expressions. None of them were informed of their boss' reasoning for abducting the blond; they all had assumed that he had wronged her somehow and she wanted revenge!

Rin bent forward with an outstretched hand, he looked at it before slowly shaking his head.

"I'm...flattered—really I am! But I—I can't—" he started to say but he soon found his arms being twisted into pretzel loops followed by a pair of guns pushing against his cheeks. Even Zaz jumps out from his stupor and became a bull full of rage.

"You pathetic worm!" The members of the yakuza screamed at him. "How dare you refuse the Boss?!" Each of them, even the nonchalant Mario, seemed furious as he was held in an uncomfortable death grip surrounded by guns. "Do ya wanna die brat?!"

"Okay, okay! I'll take her to the prom!" Len cried. He found the guns pressing even deeper into his skin and his body—aching as it was—was starting to break from the nearly impossible knot his arms were doing.

"Do ya think ya her equal, brat?! Wanna die?!" "How dare you grow a pair of balls in front of the Boss, boy?" "Let's skin him and toss him into the ocean!" Multiple cries rang out in the room.

Len bit his lips. No matter what he said, it looked like they were intent on killing him! Is this how he's going to go? Mauled by the yakuza? He didn't even owe them a debt!

"Let him go." Rin says and suddenly everyone stops what they were doing. All of the thugs take a few steps back, getting as far away from Len as possible. "Yes, ma'am!" They all scream out, their faces stricken blue with fear. None of them dared to move an inch, afraid of incurring her wrath.

_'__Just what kind of a monster is Date __Rin _to control these grown men like they were mere children?' Len thinks to himself. A hand falls into his vision, causing him to look up at their owner. He gulps as he tries to read her empty expression but fails to do so, to his dismay.

"So," Rin starts again, "What is your answer?"

Was that even a legitimate question? It wasn't like he really had a choice, you know. He bites his lower lips, taking a glance back at the crowd from behind him, a red suffocating aura hung over them, and it only grew stronger with every passing second. Their eyes were sharp and blinding white and he was reminded of barking dogs that were yanking at their chains, attempting to have a go at him. Shaking like a nervous wreck, he grabs at Rin's hand and pulls himself up.

"Y—Yes, I'll take you to the prom." For some reason, his response elicits a brilliant smile that he hadn't expected from the other blonde and for some reason it made his heart flutter to the point that almost all of his worries had vanished within those few moments. Almost, if it weren't for all of the mental daggers that he felt the yakuza were throwing at him. Maybe Rin wasn't as bad as the rumors say but he had an inkling feeling that maybe it wasn't _Rin_ he should be afraid of…

* * *

**AN: Added a bit more detail to first chapter so it would make sense for people. (Basically, Zaz knocked Len out at the end.)**


	3. Len-ining

**Disclaimer: Because Everyone Needs a Chicken Nugget in Their Life ****— Wise Words From My Sister**

**A/N: Speaking of my sister, anyone here like Iroha? How about a male version? How about Iroha's Shooting Star? If you said yes to any of these questions you should check her video out on Youtube, she worked real hard on it. It should be titled something like Iroha Male Shooting Star or something and her channel is called VocaVoca(?) But whatever it shouldn't be too hard to find-cheers!**

* * *

Len-ining

Red light blares through the dark room followed by incessant electronic beeping. The entire room would light up from the tiny red digits flashing every few half seconds. A groan was heard. A hand shot out from under the covers in the direction of the clock that screamed _'5:33am'_ and attempted to smash the snooze button, missing repeatedly until the silence filled the room when the room returned back to the eternal darkness.

"Gaugh," Len groans, a hand covered his forehead as he squinted into the darkness. He blinked several times, panic slowly filling his eyes that grew larger by the second.

_'Did I get buried?! I'm so dead!'_

He raised both hands in the sky and began flailing them like mad, relief replacing his eyes. He sat up and sighed with his head down, "What happened?" He felt like he had just woken up from a nightmare of some sorts but couldn't quite remember what it was. He shook his head, it probably wasn't important although there was a sliver of an invisible finger that traced down his back. The boy unconsciously slapped his back, thankfully finding nothing there.

Len looked at the clock and sighed, today there was soccer practice after school. For some reason he felt very stagnant and sore. If only he could skip practice… Eh, he didn't even want to _think_ about that. Damn that Lui, think he's all that…! He cries a bit and starts to chew on his blanket.

* * *

"Oough."

Len stares at the boy in the mirror, it was pathetic. Under the lid of his faded blue there were glaring dark circles just mocking him! Even cover up won't be able to hide it! (Not that he uses it all of the time! It's just for emergency!) His hair was even worse, it was matted down from the left side with the other half of his face trickling up, was that a pigeon's butt chowing down on seaweed? Hell, he didn't even remember streaking his light blond hair with black highlights? Actually, it was more like muddy…toilet color.

"Man…I look hideous," He yawns. He grabs a small towel and turns on the hot water in the sink, soaking the towel for a few seconds before throwing it onto his face. He presses it into his face for a second before he freezes.

One. Two. Three.

"AAAHHHHHH!" He starts flapping his arms and bent backwards. He quickly grabs at the towel and whips it at the mirror, splattering hot water everywhere. It was a lot hotter than he had expected. He leaned into the mirror, wiping the water droplets with his arm in an attempt to see himself clearer and saw a sunburned Len looking back at him. "What a horrible way to start my school day."

* * *

Besides feeling quite sore, especially in the back of the neck for some reason, Len was cleaned up and ready for school. He was in his Avocal High's uniform; a black blazer with yellow trimmings at the end, a white collared shirt that had lines running down it peeking out from underneath and since it was summer he had on the school's jean shorts which were white with yellow lines coming down the sides.

He jogged lightly along the sidewalk, taking care to not drop his books and chewed on the leftover pieces of his PB&J sandwich handsfree.

"Len Kagamine-kun," Mr. Tekai, the elderly teacher who had always manned the gates every morning greeted. He was hunched over and had a kind smile across his wrinkly lips.

"Oofayo gofai mapu, Mifur Duka," Len tried to say through his food. He stopped in front of the balding man, quickly swallowed and took a bow. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Tekai-san!" He quickly dashed away.

"What a sweet, child," Mr. Tekai chuckled, rubbing the back of his head through his balding white donut ring hair. "Outta way, ya jack-offs!" A loud void screeched, bringing the elderly teacher's attention back to the gates. "Oh?" He turned slowly to see a blonde bob that ended in wavy curls block his view. His smile faltered a bit as he saw Rin march down the courtyard with a torn knapsack slung over her shoulder.

From behind Rin, an angry redheaded girl was marching closely behind. She had an ever-present grimace and chewed on a piece of rolled up paper that resembled a cigarette. Her hair was tied in a wavy pony tail with a black scrunchy that had skulls all over it. She was wearing the school's blazer but it was torn and ripped to the point that it was a tiny black and red jacket that didn't cover much. Instead of the collared shirt, there was a tight blood-red corset with black trimmings at the bottom; it didn't even reach her waist, stopping a few inches above her belly button and tight short shorts that tore at the bottom with white stitches sticking out. Completing her attire were knee-long lacy boots that looked like they were used for more than walking, if the blood stains at the bottom meant anything.

"Hey, Rin, wait up!" Cul Fornui, called out to her, turning her head to glare at Mr. Tekai (daring him to chastise her) as she rushed past him to catch up to her shorter companion.

The wind seemed to have shifted suddenly as if the gods were fearful. "Oh, dear," He says, wobbling over to close the gates after he saw everyone come in. "So drafty, I think I'll go warm up some ramen to eat before my class, ho ho."

* * *

Len sneezed before he took out his chair to sit down. "Yo, hayo, Len-kyun!" A voice chirped from behind him. His face quickly turned into a sneer. "What is it, Hibiki-taichou?"

"Whoa-whoa! No need to growl at me, tiger!" Lui laughed, he held out of palms as if to defend himself. "Just checking in on my favorite _little_ goalie, eh? I don't mean to say that you're _small_ or anything, right? Obviously, you're just at the _height_ of your performance!" Len gave the yellowy carrot-haired fellow a raised brow asking _'seriously?'_

Lui merely kept a big smirk on his lip that concealed his bottom lip and gave him the impression of a sneaky cat.

"_You're_ short too, by the by…." Len murmured, half intentionally wanting Lui to hear and half not.

"Oh, don't be so pishaw!" The orangey blond chuckled, "I'm not the goalie and I _am_ the striker." He pointed a thumb at his chest for emphasis.

"That changes nothing. You're still short."

"Nope. Taller than you Lenny-kyun, I'm _5'2_ while you're _5'1"_. Besides you're so short sometimes I wonder if you can even catch the ball as it flies over your head." Lui whistled innocently. There was a sharp glint in the corner of his eyes, Len could even hear the _*zing*_ that followed. "I might have to consider your position, ya know?"

"That's fine, Hibiki-taichou, I won't disappoint you." Len smiles and grits his teeth so loud that a few people around him could hear. He ignored the other boy and turned back to face the teacher who continued the lecture, ignorant of the few obvious slackers in the background. Geeze, Lui may be the captain of their football club but that didn't give him the right to be so smug.

"I hope you won't," Lui mumbles so low from behind Len that he didn't hear. The boy's face was fuming as he chewed on his lower lip, his eyes turned sharp and glared at the blonde with the upmost contempt.

That Kagamine Len just couldn't get it, could he?

He looked around the room, laying his head low. He caught sight of all of the girls sneaking peeks at him and whispering to one another. He looked at a few of them in the eye and gave them a wink, gesturing with a finger towards them. Most of them turned beet red, a few sighing dramatically while others hid their faces in their books.

Life was good, he smiled, cockily but then his grin dropped temporarily when he saw a few girls peeking at Len from behind their books despite him not even looking up from his book. That bastard, does he think he's all that being so cool and nonchalant like that? Lui started to bite on his lips again. He's the star player _and_ the captain of the football club! The girls should only look at him! What does that effeminate Kagamine Len has that would even draw their attention?

* * *

"Ey' Mu'rioh, wa' ya tik tah da Bo' beh dun in tah curass?" Zaz looks up at Mario while polishing his gun. The lanky man just shrugged, not looking up from his own guns.

"Dunno," Mario replies. He raises his wrists to look at his watch, "I think she might actually be in gym class right now…"

"Gym class?!" Zaz and a bunch of other gangsters (who appeared out of nowhere) exclaimed with widened eyes. They all began to sob and cry. One man even had his eyes roll back before becoming unconscious, falling comically backwards like a stiff piece of wood.

"This is why we can't have nice things…" Mario mumbled to himself, continuing to polish his guns into sleek shiny silver. A small blush adorned his white cheeks.

* * *

It was lunch time now and Len was sitting at the table with his friends, Oliver and Piko.

"Hey, Len, what's wrong?"

"It's probably his fangirls again or something, right?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Len says as he stabs his mashed potato in slow repetitive motions. He eyed the carrot sticking out of it and felt his stomach flip. It was such a pain when your food mixed!

"So, what is it, then?" The blond asks as Len picks up the piping hot carrot and drops it on a napkin, waving the heat off of his fingers before sucking on them. Len looks over at Oliver while still sucking on his finger, "Ahm Uh givin a vibe or sumpthig?" He pulls out his fingers. "People keep asking me that."

"Now that you mention it, it looks like you're in love…" Oliver points out, waving a plastic fork at him.

"WHAT?!" Len shoots straight up and slams his palms on the table, garnering attention from other students and splashing some mashed potato on himself.

"Whoa, are you really in love?" Piko smirks with a raised brow. He picks up his carton of strawberry milk and drinks from the straw loudly.

"N-No! W-Who—What? Why would I? I mean, I don't have anyone I like!"

"Thou doth protest too much!" The silver haired boy chuckled though when he saw how furious Len was he stopped. "Dude, calm down. I was just kiddin'," He feebly raises his hands up in defense. Len's face bleeds red before he finally calms down and sits back into his chair.

"We were just wondering. I didn't mean to start anything," Oliver earnestly apologized and patted Len on his shoulders.

"I gotta admit, though, you do seem kinda off. Did anything happen?"

"No, not really…?" Len scratches the back of his head then all of the memories of the night prior with the yakuza thugs stuffing him in the black car and tossing him into the lion's den came rushing back to him. "_Rin!_" He delicately spats. His friends all perk up and look back at him in surprise. "Did you just say—" "Rin!" He exclaims again, ignoring his friends and hides his head under his arms. "Oh, crap! That couldn't have happened. It was all a dream, wasn't it?"

"Len, you're kinda freakin' us out here, what's wrong?" Piko reaches over to touch Len before the blond shoots up with panic in his eyes.

"I gotta go find Rin!" Len slings his blue backpack over his left shoulder and rushes out of the cafeteria, leaving behind two stunned boys.

"Did he just say Mazoku Rin's name?" Piko asked, still looking in the direction that Len had disappeared.

"Shh! Don't say that, you'll get cursed!" Oliver raises a finger to his mouth, shivering at the thought. "T-There's no way that he attracted her attention…right?"

_'Len, what kinda trouble did you get yourself into?'_ They both thought while worrying over the short blond's survival.

* * *

Rin was sitting down with her back against the wall, looking out at the sky above her. The clouds were moving at lightning speed when she focused on them but their overall movement seemed lazy and lacking when looking outward. She was tenderly chewing on her cigarette, sucking in the white stick's somewhat bland flavor. Her black and orange blazer was laid out over her lap, under the bento that Nolan had prepared for her. It was shaped like a cat's face meowing with the squid-cut sausages as eyes and seaweeds as whiskers. Half of the box was already eaten so the cat looked like it had a bandana wrapped over its face like some kind of gangster cat. She picked up her orange-flavored juice box and sucked on the straw.

"Hey, Rin-chan, can I have some black beans?" Cul asked from across her, eyeing the beans with the utmost interest, she had a line of drool that trailed down near the floor.

"Sure," she says.

"Whoo! You're the best, Rin-chan." Cul scoops up the beans in one swift motion with her spoon and adds it to her own box. "Here, you can have some of my tomato omelet," The redhead picks up the aforementioned goods and before Rin could say something when she opened her mouth, Cul shoved it into her mouth.

"Mmpuh," Rin mumbles as she chews on the omelet with the spoon still inside her mouth. Cul just gives her a huge smile and doesn't seem to notice the blank face that Rin was giving her.

"Rin!" The entrance door to the rooftop slams open and a tired and sweaty blond boy runs out, falling to his knees, huffing and puffing. Len turns his head as he gasps and spies Cul and Rin still in their correct position, dropping his jaw.

The two girls both turn their faces towards Len, too shocked to even attempt to move away from each other.

Len starts to back away, saying, "S-Sorry, I'll…ugh, I'll come back later?" But before he could even reach for the door, Cul was already standing behind him, holding the door shut with a hand as she lay against it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here, shota boy?" Cul leans over him, easily dwarfing him by more than a few inches.

"Don't worry," Rin says getting to her feet. "Len-san must have something important to say."

"Wait, you know this pipsqueak?" Cul glares at Rin before returning her eyes back to Len who was shivering like he was about to break.

"We're…well acquainted." Rin states after some time. She looks left and right for a moment. "If you don't mind, Cul. I think it would be better if we're alone." She walks up to Len and grabs him by the shoulder, waiting for Cul to step aside before they walked through the door. "You better explain this when you get back!" Cul yells out before her voice is muffled by the shutting of the door.

"R-R-R-R-R—" Len starts muttering like mad. His only thoughts were to see Date Rin and now that he's reached his goals he wasn't quite sure of what path to take now. He should've thought this plan more thoroughly!

Rin eyes him curiously, letting him go and crossing her arms over her chest. She did not look like she was intent on saying anything until Len spoke first and that made him all the more terrified. He's never had eyes stare straight through him like he was some insignificant bug that could easily be swatted to death before. Standing before Rin was almost like he was standing next to a lion what with the atmosphere.

_'She's not as bad as the rumors say. She's not as bad as the rumors say. She's not as bad as the rumors say. She's not as bad as the rumors say. She's not as bad as the rumors say. She—has really soft lips.'_ Len stood mesmerized by her cotton candy lips before they fell on the cigarette.

"You can't have a cigarette, that's against school rules!" Len shouts and points at her offensively. He felt like he was going to get killed for saying something like that but his mind wandered into bad territory earlier and he wasn't sure of what to think.

Rin gave him a blank stare that seemed to go on forever before she eyed the offending item sticking out of her mouth. A smile graces her lips and Len finds the bad thoughts returning as his face burned. She raises an index finger and pushes the cigarette all the way into her mouth, causing Len to go mad, crunching on it before sticking her tongue out at him to see.

There were white crumbs of the cigarette there.

"It's just cigarette candy," She says. "Is that all you came here to say?" Rin asks, rather unimpressed.

Len hesitated while fidgeting like mad. He gulped and looked her over (both in fear and in interest).

She had her blazer slung over her right shoulder, still holding it by its collar. It was torn and cut at the sleeves in a typical gangster fashion. It even had those pins that girls loved attaching to their things, colorful arrays of shapes (cats, dolphins, stars, a thumb up, etc…) stuck near the chest and sleeve areas. Her collared shirt was a clean white and looked like it had just been ironed despite her having already worn it for the likely 6 hours that school had started. He noted how it was a bit on the tight side and hugged her stomach despite her lithe form. Her skirt was a bit on the low side also, it was pure denim black and had torn edges, and the only saving grace from impurity was the striped leggings that she had (an interesting mix of pink and black) covering most bits that would attract unwanted attention.

Len started blushing furiously after he realized that he's been staring at Rin's legs for more than necessary. So much so, in fact, that he even didn't notice the sheathed blade hugging her hips so loosely! The length from top to bottom easily took up two-thirds of her height! All heat in his face quickly flushed and drained white. Throughout it all though, Rin stood there patiently. Ignorant, even, of the teen's gawking gazes! But when his eyes fell over the blade and he froze, she finally snapped back to attention.

"Please," She starts to say, barely above a whisper, "Don't look at my sword. You might…_end up cut in ways you'd rather not like_." It almost sounded like a threat—No, it was a threat!

Len began to panic and tried to find a way out but the door led to a dead end (and an accomplice that could help kill him in worse ways) and Rin was below him, guarding the stairway down. All the blue eyed boy could do was press his back against the wall, hoping that he'd melt away or something.

He closed his eyes and waited for Rin to pull her blade on him.

How could he have been so foolish! The rumors about her weren't just made up! People would have needed a reason to make such dangerous claims about her and he didn't listen and now he's going to pay the price!

Suddenly, warm—slightly banana hinted air—brushed against his cheeks and his eyes shot open to see two huge cotton blue orbs obstruct his vision. He soon realized that the object in front of him were be—Rin. _Date_ Rin, being way too close for comfort.

"Kyaah!" He screamed (albeit girlishly) and tried to push her back. "D—Don't do that!"

"Something tells me that you are not here to play slapstick games," Rin stated, letting out a bored breath. She crossed her hands behind her lower back and took a few steps away from him. She stretched each leg a little over the waist in dramatic fashion before twirling around like a ballerina with her hands still tied behind her back.

It was almost majestic. He shook his head.

"You're not like what the rumors say…" Len starts, making her raise a curious brow at him but she didn't reply. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. This was getting them nowhere! He should just cut to the chase.

"Why?" He finally said.

"Why?" She repeated in utter confusion at the question.

"_Yes_, why?—The kidnapping, the gangsters—everything!"

Rin stopped looking at him with those cold eyes of hers, turning her head to focus on something else entirely.

"Please!" Len begged. He really needed to get this over with!

Rin kept averting her gaze from his, forcing him to circle slowly around her so that they could meet face to face. Maybe he was expecting too much (hopeful that she would blush or be flustered) but when he saw her usual cool gaze, he felt like a bug about to be squashed. How could she possibly find any interest in someone like him?

"I—I….." She forms the words like a rickety cog turning on its wheels.

'_Yes?'_

"I….did…"

_'YES?!'_

"I did it because—"

**_'YES?!'_**

**_"_**_—_because of the gorilla."

_'Hyuuyuuhhh….?!'_

"You know the one—_Donkey Kong_."

_'What. The. F—'_

"He likes to rub giant bananas on his bare butt." She giggled—at this, Len's thoughts deflated—like a preschooler, a luminescent blush covered her soft skin and she looked down with a hand under her chin. He searched her eyes for a 'Gotcha! Who'd ever want to date a shotard like you?' but saw none, so she wasn't mocking him, at least. "I did it for him."

"I see…thanks, I guess." He quietly walked away and down the stairs to head back to class. He placed his hands over his head and started scratching back and forth like mad. The scariest person in the history of Avocal High wants him to go to prom because of some damn monkey named _Donkey Butt_? Talk about a horrid fate.


End file.
